Our Inseparable Bond
by Hayashinkage17
Summary: After the Osaka Campaign ended, all of the officers of Eastern Army were sent home to relive the peace. For Lady Hayakawa, however, something surprising was waiting for her at her home. Together with her friend Kai, they faced the surprises. Suck at summaries! Fantasy fic, historically inaccurate! OC-inserted and OOC-ness on almost all characters
1. Chapter 1

Our Inseparable Bond

 **A/N: This idea just popped up in my head after I played SW4-II on my PC and finishing the Story Mode of Lady Hayakawa: Pledges of Honor. This story will be ultimately fictional, and any same plots are purely coincidental. This is my first Samurai Warriors fanfic and please read and review. Takes place after The Osaka Campaign in "Pledges of Honor"**

 **Warning: OC-inserted and might have severe OOC-ness. Historically inaccurate!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Warriors and all of its characters, they belong to KOEI. I only own my OC: Tenshikari Gosho and Shina Komatsu.**

 **Okay, Here we go!**

Year 1615

The Osaka campaign had just ended, with the Tokugawa's Eastern forces emerging victorious and Toyotomi's clan was disbanded. The event marked the unchallenged government of Tokugawa shogunate for 250 years.

At the end of the battle, however. There is one "duel" that differed from the other. The duel of two close friends, might be even family, the duel to keep promises intact, which took place inside Osaka Castle.

Osaka Castle was in flames, so no one wants to go inside. So this two weren't watched by anyone, that might have what they had thought.

The battle was not filled much with blood. Instead, the duel was filled and flooded with something more bright, more clean, and more emotional. The duel was filled with tears, running out from both duelist's eyes.

The duel lasted for quite long, until the blue-white-clothed woman managed to land a blow on her "foe", the red-clothed princess, knocking her out.

"Kai! Kai!" the blue-white-clothed woman approached her "foe", or maybe her friend, actually. She tried to woke her up. And yes, Kai woke up, laying weakly on the floor of the castle.

Kai was still heavily breathing, after all she was lost in a duel, and should have been badly injured. "The Toyotomi...had been finished." She paused, now looking at the blue-white-clothed woman, which is recognized as Lady Hayakawa. "But...you give me your all...my lady."

Lady Hayakawa's eyes started to pool up with tears. Kai's hand then took hers, putting something on it. "Fine...work...my lady."

Kai removed her hands and Lady Hayakawa saw the origami crane that she herself made before the Siege of Odawara Castle. She reminisced the memory when they trained on Odawara Castle, when the Hojo family still was on its peaceful days, the family bonds that kept the family intact, all which was seized because of the chaos. The pool on her eyes now leaked, showing tears flowing all of the way.

She helped Kai up, helping her to stand and walk. "No matter what we do, we will always be a family." Lady Hayakawa spoke as she helped her walk out of Osaka Castle. They didn't notice a fellow ninja watching them, and he vanished after they walked past him.

On the Osaka Castle gate, however, someone had waited for them. "Greetings, Lady Kai, Lady Hayakawa. That was a nice, tearful duel you both have there."

Both of the ladies were shocked to see one of their mystic friend waiting for them just outside the gate. "T...Tenshikari-san." Lady Hayakawa said.

"Did you... watch all of it?" Kai asked the mystic. "Forgive my insolence, my lady, but yes, I did. I was amazed to see both of you giving your all. And actually, that was the most amazing and touching battle I have watched before." Tenshikari smiled. Both ladies blushed. "I take it... as a compliment." Kai said.

"So, are you two alright?" Tenshikari asked. "I...I'm fine...but...I think Kai's in bad shape right now." Lady Hayakawa answered, before Kai interrupted. "N...No...it's okay, I think...my injuries are...n...not serious.

"Lady Kai, don't talk much. Your stammering said the opposite." Tenshikari said.

"I'll go get some cure after we reached our destination. So, where should we go? With Odawara Castle fallen, I don't know where to go." Lady Hayakawa said.

"Actually, a messenger went searching for you. But I stopped him since it might be dangerous running towards a burning castle. So I took the letter instead. Do you want to read it or should I read it for you?" Tenshikari asked.

"Let me read it." Lady Hayakawa answered as the long-haired princess took the letter from Tenshikari. She read it carefully and was shocked, because they are going back to their home, Odawara Castle. Seems that peace was ultimately achieved and Lord Ieyasu wanted all of his retainers to go back to their homes. What's more, he unexpectedly forgive those of his enemies at Western Army who had good connection to some of his retainers, that includes Kai, Kotaro, and other surviving members of Western Army.

A tearful smile was formed on Lady Hayakawa's face, who later handed the letter to Kai. After reading the letter. Kai was relieved and also lost in excitement, but something was still plagued er mind.

"Tenshikari, who is guarding Odawara Castle right now?" Kai asked.

"Hmm...I don't know, my lady, but I heard a rumor that Lord Ujizane Imagawa, Lady Hayakawa's husband was still alive, and was ordered to go to Odawara Castle just yesterday. I think he is guarding Odawara Castle right now." The mystic replied.

"U-Ujizane's still alive?" Lady Hayakawa was surprised. "It's still a rumor, but I'm not doubtful at all." Tenshikari said. Lady Hayakawa's face formed another smile, unwilling to wait to see her husband which she thought had been killed at Sekigahara, that could have been 15 long years. "Oh, and I recalled that your two sons had been taken care by Ieyasu while you're heading out, so Ieyasu also sent them back to the castle."

"So, w...what are we...*cough*...waiting for? Shouldn't we...go now?" Kai asked the mystic. "Well, alright then. Do you need any help on carrying you inside the carriage, Lady Kai?" Tenshikari asked.

"No, it's okay, my lady's s...strong enough to beat me, so I bet she's also strong enough... to carry me inside, right?" Kai smiled, too weak to start a hearty laugh at the joke.

Lady Hayakawa just giggled and nodded, and carried Kai inside the carriage before she also went inside. Then Tenshikari mounted the carriage's horse and started the journey back to Odawara.

Meanwhile, at Odawara Castle

Ujizane Imagawa was surprised to see Odawara Castle stood strong and still eye-catching, despite the fact that it has fallen under Hideyoshi some decades ago. However, it seemed abandoned, like no one had entered it for a long time. Then he stepped into the main keep and found one unfamiliar person inside, sitting on the floor instead of on the tatami. "Who are you?" Ujizane asked.

The lady looked behind and noticed. "Lord Ujizane...".

"H...How do you know my name?" Ujizane asked.

"Oh, sorry for being so rude. The name's Shina Komatsu, usually called Shina. I'm actually a mystic, I don't know if you will believe me or not."

"A mystic? What are your purposes on coming here?" Ujizane was startled.

"I'm trying to reunite you and your family. I knew my lord have been longing to see your family again after such long years. And I've just heard that Lord Ieyasu finally united Japan and finally restored peace." Shina replied.

"M...My family? You mean Lady Hayakawa? Is she still alive?" Ujizane asked.

"She is. She joined the Osaka Campaign and managed to be victorious. At the last battle, she defeated Lady Kai, but she didn't kill her, instead she brought her back. And..."

"And?"

"And, um, they are on their way back here to Odawara Castle. My partner Tenshikari is bringing them back, maybe they will arrive tomorrow." Shina replied.

Ujizane was shocked, but was really nervous. He never thought that he might see his wife again tomorrow after such long years. Being married only for securing alliance didn't stop him to love his wife dearly, but at Sekigahara he was ambushed by Sakon Shima, and suffered a serious wound. Luckily he managed to retreat, but was lost somewhere in Japan. He wandered for 15 years, and apparently one of the Tokugawa soldiers found him, and he was brought back to Tokugawa camp. At that time, his wife was on a fierce battle with Lady Kai. Ieyasu, still recognizing his face, then sent him to Odawara castle.

"So, I was sent to Odawara on purpose?" Ujizane asked again. Shina nodded.

Ujizane's eyes started to pool with joyful tears. "Until that day come, why don't my Lord wait for milady in here. I know she would be delighted to see you." Shina asked.

Lord Ujizane took Shina's words and preparing to wait for his beloved to come back. His mind then drifted to another members of the family other than his wife. "W...What about Takahisa and Norimochi? Are they also still alive?" he suddenly asked

Just after he spoke, the main keep gates suddenly was opened, and two figures entered the castle. The two instantly recognized Ujizane and ran towards them. "D...Dad!"

"My sons!" Ujizane got up and hugged his two sons. "Our mom and we thought you were dead at Sekigahara!" Takahisa said to him.

"I'm not, I was just...escaped the imminent death, thanks to my subordinates. I can't thank them enough for their sacrifice." Ujizane replied.

"Don't worry, Dad. They might be very proud in the Heavens watching you survived and now here with us." Norimochi said. "Just continue our living and they will surely be happy on their sacrifice."

"Thank you, Norimochi." Ujizane replied.

"Anyway, where's Mom?" Takahisa asked. "We haven't got any news about her since we were sent here by Lord Ieyasu. Was she here?"

"She's on her way here." The sons then looked at the source of the voice. "Oh, you must be the one who plead Lord Ieyasu to bring us here."

"Yes, and correction, I also plead him to send your father here." The mystic said. "I'm Shina Komatsu, you can call me Shina. Nice to meet you, Lord Norimochi, Lord Takahisa."

"Nice to meet you too, Lady Shina." The sons replied. "So, do you know when our mother will arrive, my lady?" Takahisa asked.

"Probably tomorrow, my lord. Lady Hayakawa, along with Lady Kai and my partner, Tenshikari will be arriving tomorrow." Shina asked.

After the talk, the family and the fellow mystic then took their rest, waiting for their other family member to arrive.

The next day, Tenshikari, Kai and Lady Hayakawa arrived at Odawara Castle. There they saw the exterior of the castle, it was still pretty, strongly standing without any sign of struggle.

"I can't believe this. Shouldn't Odawara Castle be fallen under Hideyoshi decades ago?" Kai asked. "Maybe Ieyasu ordered people to rebuild it." Lady Hayakawa said.

After arriving in front of the castle gate, the group walked until they arrived at the main keep gates, where they saw a familiar ninja stood in front of the gate.

"Kotaro? When did you get here?" Kai asked.

"The wind always move fast." Kotaro said.

"You're not answering my question...urgg." Kai screamed but writhed in pain.

"Kai, take it easy." Lady Hayakawa said. She turned to face Kotaro only to see him already vanished. "Rude ninja, as usual." She sighed.

Then the three entered the gate to the main keep, and as they reached the front door, they saw a woman, in white dress, almost like Aya, but her dress is sleeveless. Kai and Hayakawa was confused, but Tenshikari wasn't, because he knew who she is.

"Shina." He called the woman, which turned to be the fellow mystic.

"Ah, Tenshikari, you're back!" Shina replied, and the two shared a tight hug around each other. "So, have you done your job?" Tenshikari asked.

"Yeah, Lord Ujizane and the others are waiting inside." Shina said. Lady Hayakawa, hearing this, suddenly rushed inside the main keep. Inside, Lady Hayakawa noticed the three familiar figures sitting on the tatami. She was very surprised, her eyes instantly pooled up with tears, as she walked fast towards them.

"Lord Ujizane! Takahisa! Norimochi!" Lady Hayakawa called her family members up, and the three turned to look at her, with surprise looks. They got up, standing as their another family member walked towards them, and they embraced her for a big family hug, the complete family hug that they haven't shared for fifteen years. She forgot, that she left someone in need behind.

Just not long after that, the door opened again, and Lady Hayakawa spotted Tenshikari, bringing the still-weakened Kai by the arm, and walked towards them.

"Whoops! I almost forgot! My Lord, do you remember where we put our first aid kits?" Hayakawa asked her husband. "Oh, I think I know, let me take it." Ujizane said as he went to the higher floor to retrieve the aid kits.

"Lady Kai, what happened to you?" Takahisa asked, curious about the bruises that Kai had suffered. "Oh, it's okay. Your mom had just beaten me in a duel. She's very strong, you know."

"I...I'm sorry to put you in this state, Kai." Hayakawa said.

"It's okay, my lady. You have fulfilled your promise. It's already my choice to ally myself to the Toyotomi and this is my price for it. It's not your fault at all."

Then, Lord Ujizane came back with first aid kits. At first, Hayakawa offered to cure Kai, but Shina interrupted her.

"Let me cure her instead, my lady. I suggest you make up for the lost time with your family." Shina said.

Hayakawa accepted the offer, "Thank You, Shina."

After all, Hayakawa was very grateful with the two mystics. They did a great job to reunite her and her family.

Never did she know, that the mystics have one more surprise for the Imagawa-Hojo family.

 **Okay, I'll stop here for the first chapter. The story will consist of only two chapters (actually I can make it a oneshot instead, because the second chapter might be short, but I'm a bit too lazy to write something very long.)**

 **It took me almost 20 days to write this first part. And yet I'm still not satisfied because I know I will do something badly on this chapter. Please forgive me for the faults, as this is my first SW fanfic.**

 **The second part will be published next time, I can't pin down the exact time since I have a very busy schedule of University.**

 **Anyway, please Read and Review! Constructive reviews are appreciated while flames are prohibited.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This is the second part of "Our Inseparable Bond". If you have read my profile on the OC information part, you will absolutely know what the mystics' surprise will be. Anyway, Ujizane Imagawa is Hayakawa's historical husband while Norimochi Imagawa and Takahisa Shinagawa is Hayakawa's historical sons. Well then, onto the second and last chapter of the story!**

Chapter 2

Soft screams were heard from one of the room as Shina tried to cure all of Kai's wounds. The wounds are not too severe, but it caused pain a lot to Kai.

"Sorry if it hurts, my lady." Shina said as she put on bandages on Kai's body and finished the cure.

"Don't worry, Shina. It's okay." Kai replied.

After quite a minute, due to Shina's mystical powers, Kai recovered very quickly. She then sat inside the room, talking with Shina. "It's good to be back, don't you think so, Shina?"

Shina nodded and smiled at Kai's speech. After all, Kai must have been elated to be back home after quite a long time after her home was taken down by Hideyoshi. "Yes, it's also good to hear that Lord Ieyasu wanted the people to rebuild this castle, I never thought this would also happen." She said.

However, the truth is Ieyasu didn't request for Odawara Castle's reconstruction. Instead, it was Tenshikari who plead Lord Ieyasu to do so. And the castle was also rebuilt in just a few days, thanks to the people's support and Tenshikari's magic.

Then the room turned silent, Shina looked at Kai to see that her face had changed into a frown. "Something wrong, my lady?"

"Uh, nothing..." Kai replied, again with another frown. "I just..."

"Wish that Lord Ujiyasu was here with you?"

Kai's face suddenly turned into a completely shocked one. "Er...Shina?"

"Oh, I'm sorry for interrupting you, my lady. I really apologize on that one." Shina replied. "And, I'm sorry if I just uttered something that rude..."

"No...No, it's okay, Shina. Because you're absolutely right. I wish that Lord Ujiyasu and my father was here. I missed them, you know." Kai said. "Oh, not to mention Lord Saburo... I mean, Kagetora Uesugi, but I still wanted to call him Saburo, anyway."

"Yes, I know they're very close to you. But don't worry, I know someday you will be able to see them again." Shina replied. "Oh, by the way, I have to go, I need to discuss something with Tenshi-kun. Please excuse me." Shina said as she stood up.

"Wait!" Kai said, stopping Shina on her tracks. "Can I ask something?"

"Sure, my lady, what is it?"

"Well, I'm just wondering, how do you see Tenshikari-san in your eyes?" Kai asked with a grin, making Shina a bit confused.

"Uh...he...well...he's a good friend to me, and also a good work partner. Why do you ask?" Shina replied.

"Because, I think you and Tenshikari will make a good couple!" Kai replied with a smirk.

Shina was surprised, blush formed on her cheeks. "No, of course not."

"Why?"

"Be...Because..." Shina was at a loss of words. "Duh, forget it. I gotta go." Shina exited the room, still blushing.

"Hehe, sometimes mystics do have their own problems with love, don't they?" Kai thought.

Meanwhile, Lady Hayakawa was in her room, along with Ujizane. It seemed like Ujizane is tearing, and so do Hayakawa.

"My lady, I...I'm sorry"

"Why my Lord? There's nothing to be sorry about."

"B...but I can't control myself when I was at Sekigahara. If only I didn't think so shortly on that battle, I would not be ambushed and we would not lose our precious fifteen years."

"It's okay, Lord Ujizane. I know. What matters now is that you are still alive." Hayakawa replied, and enveloped her husband in a hug. "You know how much I missed you so, my lord."

"And you know how painful it is for not seeing you for fifteen long years." Ujizane replied. "I've never been as excited as now, for finally I find you."

Hayakawa smiled at her husband's words, "You always have some skills of words to amuse me, my lord."

Then, a knock was heard on the room's sliding door. "Come on in."

Then the sliding door was opened, and the two sons entered the room. "Mind if we joined the fray?"

"Of course you can, my sons." Ujizane said.

Then they enjoyed some family time, telling jokes and experiences they had for the long years. When suddenly Hayakawa's mind drifted on any other thought.

"Mom, is something the matter?" Takahisa asked.

"If you need any help, we are happy to give one." Norimochi continued.

"Oh, it's nothing serious. I just wish that my father and brother was here. If only they were still alive." Hayakawa said sadly.

"Ah, I see, well, I really hope if I can see the noble Lord Ujiyasu of Kanto at this time of peace." Ujizane said.

"Yeah, grandpa Ujiyasu will be so happy to see peace amongst Japan today." Takahisa continued.

"Um..." Norimochi suddenly remembered something important.

"You want to say something, Norimochi?" Hayakawa asked.

"I've just remembered. Lord Tenshikari said that tonight we will have a big family reunion with Lord Ujiyasu. At first I didn't believe him." Norimochi said.

Hayakawa's face turned into a shock. "Really? Tenshikari said that?"

"Sort of. But isn't that impossible, knowing they would have already died years ago?" Norimochi asked.

"Well, he's a mystic, anyway. I know he will do something if he had said like that."

"But, it's already nighttime, Mom. What do you think Lord Tenshikari will do?"

Just then, they heard somebody knocked on the door again, this time a servant was in front of the door.

"Lord Ujizane, Lady Hayakawa, Lord Norimochi, Lord Takahisa, there's a group of people at the front gate, waiting for you all." The servant said.

Hayakawa was merely surprised. "Is this part of Tenshikari's plan? It's too coincidental. No, it can't be...". She quickly went out of her room towards the front gate, noticing a very, very familiar figure.

"F...Father? I...Is it really you?" Hayakawa asked, tears forming on her eyes as she went running towards Ujiyasu, and hugged him.

"Yes, it's me, my dear. You've grown up a lot prettier even at this age." Ujiyasu said. "Oh, Ujizane, thank you for making my daughter happy."

"Uh, but...I..."

"Relax, my lord. I've already said before that what's important is that you are here again. Just forgive yourself." Hayakawa replied. "You're right, father, I'm so lucky to have such a husband like him."

"Of course. Oh, Takahisa, Norimochi! Wow, you're really grown up!" Ujiyasu continued."

"My, Thank you Grandpa!" Takahisa said.

"Oh, did he call me Grandpa? Damn, I'm so old." Ujiyasu replied with a smirk. "Anyway, where's Kai?"

Hayakawa didn't have to answer that as the asked girl suddenly went down the stairs. "What's with all the noi...w...what?"

"Hello, young lad." Ujiyasu greeted her.

"L...Lord Ujiyasu..." Kai was utterly shocked and began walking slowly towards him, is that...really you?"

"Yes, I am, why not. Oh, and what's with the long face? Are you crying?" Lord Ujiyasu asked.

"I...I thought I won't see you again...and...No, I'm not crying!" Kai said sternly towards his lord.

Ujiyasu and Hayakawa just laughed. "And actually, I've brought more to this castle, anyway. C'mon, you can go inside!"

Two figures then walked inside the castle, revealing two more familiar figures.

"S...S...Saburo?" Hayakawa said, shocked at the younger figure.

"F...Father?" Kai exclaimed, shocked at the older figure. "I...It can't be! How can you all guys still alive?"

Hayakawa, on the contrary, knew who did this, although she didn't know how did they do it. So she just exclaimed. "Tenshikari, Shina, Thank You for all of this!"

"You're welcome, my lady." Then they spotted two figures on the western side of the front hall, bowing down together.

"I just love to see the Hojo family reunited again." Tenshikari said.

"And I hope you can enjoy your reunion." Shina said.

Hayakawa smiled at them, and slowly approached the two. "Then, let's enjoy this reunion together. I just love to have both of you as my siblings, as a token of my greatest gratitude towards you."

"B...But, we can't accept this. We're mystics, and we don't have the nobility to be your siblings.

"Then consider this offer as a nobility for you all, or should I make this one an order?" Hayakawa asked, a grin spread across her face.

"N...No, of course. And Thank you so much, my lady. Thank you for involving us in your family. It's an honor to be part of it."

"The honor is all mine."

And the mystics became Hayakawa's sworn siblings, and they did take a part in the big reunion. Shina, despite having a secret crush to Tenshikari, happily accepted Tenshikari as a brother instead, and vice versa.

 **A/N: That's all of it. Is the story strange? I bet a lot would say that. I apologize if it does. Anyway, I messed the years and the ages, but still maintain the family relation. Please R &R!**

 **At my next SW story, I'll introduce my first Crack! Pairing and I'll use my own experience for the writing. I'll post it soon!**


End file.
